Samll town hearts with Big town dreams - By Janey.
by Majandra
Summary: AU!!!! Just a Candy fic, no other Roswell Peep's please read!!


Small town hearts with big town dreams.  
  
  
  
Authors note: Hay hope you enjoy this I wrote it with a friend of mine in mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
When Michel was nine years old he moved to the small town of Cleona in Alabama, It was the summer of nineteen fifty-nine. Michael moved into a big white house on the good side of town. His Father became a pillar of the society in less than a month and his two older brothers made friends quickly and with ease while Michael who was always the quiet one was a loner. Michael liked it that way he played baseball with the gardener and talked to the housemaid he was only nine but he'd been through a lot in his young life and he had a lot of anger for a kid of his age but he handled it well and maybe that was why he never let anyone in because he believed if he did he might not be able to handle his emotions.  
  
Maria had lived in Cleona all her life with her drunken mother, her drunken older sister and her cat daisy in a run down old house on the wrong side of the track's. Maria loved her life, well she loved life not her home life but she never let it get her down because she was thankful that she was living and could free.  
  
They were different people but on July forth they met and it changed them forever and in a good way.  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael stood alone on the dock in front of him was the Mudstone river, he skimmed stones across the grey water, he was bored but it was hot and he had nothing else to do so he sat down took off his sneakers and dangled his legs into the cool water.  
  
"Hay better be careful or the crocodiles will have your feet off." Maria said softly in her strong southern accent. Michael turned and looked up at the young girl behind him. He turned back to skimming stones. Michael thought she was weird he'd seen her around on her bike, and climbing trees. She was wearing ripped boys jeans and a stripped shirt she was more like a little boy in his opinion yet she had long golden hair that hung down to her waist tired loosely in a pony tail.  
  
"Cat got ya tongue?" Maria asked taking a seat uninvited next to Michael.  
  
"No I just don't know you that's all." Michael replied not looking at the strange girl. Maria grabbed one of his rocks and skimmed it five times across the water.  
  
"Hay! I couldn't even manage three!" Michael said angrily. Maria giggled and punched him on the arm lightly.  
  
"I have a lot of practice my dad used to teach me."  
  
"Yeah well." Michael replied timidly.  
  
"I'm Maria." Maria held out her hand Michael paused for a second before placing his hand in hers and shaking.  
  
"Michael."  
  
"The new kid in town right? Yet you must be from around here you have a southern accent?" Maria asked.  
  
"Texas, anyway I better be going dinner will be ready." Michael said getting up, Maria followed.  
  
"What you having?"  
  
"I don't know BBQ chicken and rice I guess our cook is real good at making BBQ chicken and my Dad loves it." Michael replied walking across the footbridge over the creek.  
  
"That sound mighty nice, I think my Mom is bringing me leftovers back from the dinner."  
  
They talked and talked all the way to Michael's house just off main-street. It was the kind of conversation that after made you feel like you had known them your whole life, and it was the kind that made you instantly friends.  
  
"So I'll see you at the big party tonight?" Maria asked following Michael up his long driveway.  
  
"Me and my brothers are going with my Dad so yeah I guess I will."  
  
"Cool we can get cotton candy and ride the Ferris wheel." Maria said happily before running home.  
  
"You made a friend?" Bob the gardener asked Michael shrugged.  
  
"Maybe she's strange but cool."  
  
"That girl is the nicest one in town but people will tell ya she's trouble but don't listen she has a heart of gold." Bob said before he got on his bike to ride home to his waiting wife.  
  
Bob's words stuck in Michael's head for a long time.  
  
  
  
"I don't like you going out with that Maria girl she's bad news" Vice yelled to his son who sat at the kitchen table playing with the food on his plate.  
  
"Look she's my friend and I don't care."  
  
"See what I mean Michael you would never raise your voice before you started hanging around the streets with her."  
  
"Get lost!" Michael yelled running out the back door.  
  
  
  
Maria sat up in the large oak tree at the bottom of her garden hiding from her sister's boyfriend who was on the warpath claiming Maria had stolen his baseball cards.  
  
"Psst Michael up here!" Maria called as she saw Michael creeping round the back of her house. Michael looked up surprised but climbed up the tree and joined Maria without hesitation.  
  
"Why are we sitting up here?" Michael asked. Maria covered Michael's mouth with her grubby hand.  
  
"I do not need to explain my actions you should just keep quiet and go along with it." Maria ordered. Michael sunk his teeth into Maria's hand.  
  
"Ouch!" Maria screamed.  
  
"I will not be bossed around by a girl," Michael told Maria firmly. Maria glared at Michael.  
  
"Fine, but after we've sat up here can we go to Baxter's field as they are playing baseball."  
  
"Well you can go but I am not being bossed around by a boy like you." Maria replied stubbornly.  
  
"My dad told me you are bad news." Michael told Maria who scoffed.  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"How do I know I've only known you a week."  
  
"We are kindred spirits, we are meant to be best friends forever."  
  
"Oh really?" Michael asked.  
  
"Yeah and I am hiding up here all night till Brad goes home and I expect my friend to stay with me." Maria said Michael sighed.  
  
"Oh man, I can't I have private guy stuff to do."  
  
"Oh yeah like what?" Maria asked curious.  
  
"Like it's private."  
  
"Well Michael you can just go to hell!" Maria whispered.  
  
"Maria! Where did you learn to talk like that?" Michael asked shocked. Maria smiled.  
  
"Brad, My sisters boyfriend. He told me to burn in hell earlier." Maria replied. Michael's eyes widened.  
  
"That's it no one talks to my friend like that." Michael jumped down from the tree and headed into the house. Maria quickly followed.  
  
"What are you doing?" Maria asked Michael opened the back door and saw Brad sitting at the table with a bottle of beer in his hand.  
  
"How dare you talk to my friend like that take it back!" Michael yelled with fire in his eyes. Brad laughed.  
  
"Kid, get lost before I kick your candy ass." Brad laughed standing up. Michael kicked Brad in the shin and grabbed his pack of beer and smashed them on the floor. Brad stared at Michael angrily.  
  
"Kid you have ball's, here!" Brad said handing Michael a root beer from the fridge. Michael was shocked that he hadn't been beat but Maria was more shocked.  
  
"Now get out before I change my mind." Brad yelled, Maria and Michael ran out the door.  
  
"Well would you look at that" Michael gloated as he walked toward his house.  
  
"I did not need you to fight my battles." Maria said chasing Michael.  
  
"I won't then, I was trying to protect your honour like in the movies!" Michael explained.  
  
"Well thank you." Maria said softly.  
  
  
  
As the years wore on there friendship grew stronger and they learned to accept each other as a part of their lives.  
  
"Michael, go away." Maria sobbed as she sat in her room leaning against the door.  
  
"I wanna know what's wrong?" Michael asked banging on the wooden door.  
  
"I hate my life." Maria cried again. Michael hated seeing Maria cry. Only once in the four years he'd known her had he seen her cry.  
  
"Why?" Michael asked concerned.  
  
"Because Billy O'Connell and Tim Mace made a fool outta me." Billy and Tim were the school bully's of ninth grade. They hated Michael and Maria they called them weird and made fun of Michael for hanging out with Maria who was trash, and they made fun of Maria for hanging out with the rich kid so either way they couldn't win.  
  
"What did they do?" Michel asked with a sigh.  
  
"They told everyone they saw us kissing in the dock."  
  
"SO?" Michael asked puzzled.  
  
"I would not kiss you in a million years." Maria said.  
  
"Oh thanks a bunch." Michael replied pretending to be hurt.  
  
" Let me in it's late." Michael ordered. Maria let Michael in and he pulled her into a headlock.  
  
"Don't cry you baby." Michael laughed as Maria tried to brake free.  
  
"I will kick your ass in a minute." Maria said braking free.  
  
"Can I stay tonight?" Michael asked jumping onto the bed.  
  
"Yeah whatever." Maria replied laying next to him.  
  
"My Dad had another big party tonight and I just get annoyed with it." Michael said. Maria already knew this but nodded with sympathy.  
  
"Were thirteen years old and for four years I've been staying over here and your Mom never once said I could." Michael said puzzled.  
  
"Look it's nineteen sixty-three things are changing. We are growing up." Maria informed Michael who turned off the lamp and rolled over pulling all the cover over him.  
  
"Do you mind I am a woman."  
  
"Is that what your calling yourself." Michael said sarcastically.  
  
"Give me that cover." Maria said pulling it from Michael, Michael grabbed it again.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Give it, it's my bed."  
  
"Yeah and I'm a guest."  
  
  
  
"Do you think we'll ever leave here?" Maria asked as they walked to JR high the next morning. Michael nodded.  
  
"Hell yeah we will, there is a big old world out there and I want to be a part of it." Michael said kicking a stone on the dusty road.  
  
"I just think I won't that this town is all I'm gonna be."  
  
"Don't think like that then, look you shouldn't listen to your mom when she tells you that you wont." Michael replied, he knew Maria's Mom would speak to her like crap when she'd come home drunk. He'd be hiding outside the window most of the times.  
  
"I know. Well you should talk about your Momma and Daddy more." Maria insisted.  
  
"Why? There is nothing to talk about." Michael replied defensively Maria shook her head.  
  
"Only once in the four years we've been best friends have you ever talked about your Mom, and that was that she had died. You should open up more coz you have a lot of anger in you." Michael hated it when Maria got all know it all on him.  
  
"Look whatever it's my business." Michael said before rushing off to school leaving Maria to walk alone.  
  
  
  
School was something Michael hated, he'd rather be watching paint dry than sit in a hot class room listening to a teacher go on and on about some war or how to write proper. Michael sat on the grassy knoll outside school waiting for the dreaded sound of the bell.  
  
"Hay Michael." Maria said standing before him Michael tried to ignore Maria but it wasn't easy.  
  
"Look I'm sorry I just want to know what's in your mind because you're my friend and being friends we should know each other in and out."  
  
"Alright forget it, look I will talk when I'm ready." Michael said Maria nodded and sat closely next to Michael. Michael's two brothers and their friends pulled up in front of Michael and Maria in Michael's Dad's Cadillac.  
  
"Hay girls!" Tony the eldest brother who had just turned eighteen yelled to Michael and Maria.  
  
"Get lost Tony." Maria said as she and Michael got up and headed over to the car.  
  
"Oh your scary." Tony replied his friends laughed along with him.  
  
"And you're not so run along." Maria ordered.  
  
"Look Missy you need to be shutting up right now."  
  
"Don't talk to her like that, now do you want something?" Michael asked. Steven Michael's other brother handed him his homework.  
  
"You left this at home buddy, I corrected it for ya." Steven said, Michael smiled and stuffed it into his backpack. Now Steven was a nice guy who would never have a word said against his little brother. Michael had trouble he didn't know that much and people called him dumb as he couldn't write well or spell.  
  
"See you to later, bye Maria." Steven said before Tony put his foot down and all that was left was dust.  
  
  
  
Maria sat at the back of the humid classroom by the window, while Michael sat in front of her half asleep.  
  
"Michael can you spell America for the class please?" Miss Donnell asked. Michael was suddenly wide-awake and aware of all the eyes burning into him.  
  
"A-M-E-R-A-K-A!" Michael tried his hardest to spell it but the class giggled at him, Maria hated people laughing at him.  
  
"It's not his fault if he can't spell some things. You know I will kick all your asses" Maria yelled the class suddenly stopped laughing.  
  
"Um Maria please quiet down." Miss Donnell asked. Maria slumped down in her chair and stared out the window. After a half hour the bell rang.  
  
"Um Michael could you stay behind please?" Michael nodded and moved to a seat at the front while the rest of his classmates hurried out the class for lunch. Maria sat down outside the class against a locker.  
  
"What are you doing down there?" Steven asked with a smile looking down at Maria.  
  
"I'm waitin for your brother to hurry the hell up." Maria replied Steven laughed. Steven was what all the girls thought of as their Elvis, the girls loved him he had the James Dean look. His hair slicked back, the leather jacket and the sideburns. He was a bad boy yet from a good home. He was three years older than Michael and he was fifteen at the time.  
  
"I'll catch you later!" Steven said giving Maria a quick wink before heading down the hall his loafer's squeaking against the polished floor. The classroom door opened and Michael appeared.  
  
"What she say?" Maria asked getting up.  
  
"I might be repeating the eighth grade." Michael whispered sadly as he walked over to his locker.  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Yes way, look am I really that dumb?" Michael asked Maria shook her head.  
  
"No you aint dumb you just like to take your time about things, and you know um in that head of yours but you don't know how to put um on paper" Maria replied trying to make her best friend feel better.  
  
"Well Miss Donnell wants my Dad to come in for a parent teacher meeting. Damn this is all I need my Dad thinking I'm a failure." Michael said, he slammed his locker shut then punched it with his fist.  
  
"I don't think you're a failure."  
  
"I know, yeah I'm not that bright but I aint a dummy."  
  
"I know your not, look come on after school we'll go play ball with the guys then me and you will go fishing and camp out as its Saturday tomorrow." Maria said Michael smiled and grabbed Maria in a headlock.  
  
"Aw thanks Maria, let's get lunch I'm hungry."  
  
  
  
"Michael your up to bat next." Adam chance yelled across from third base. Michael jumped up from where he was sitting on the dirty ground and headed over to bat.  
  
"Go Michael, home run!" Maria yelled.  
  
"Alright rich boy let's see what you got." Billy Wilson said smugly before bowling the first ball.  
  
"Strike one!"  
  
"Come on Michael home run baby!" Maria yelled cheering her friend on.  
  
"Foul ball!" Michael sighed and got ready to bat again it was his final chance. He held the bat firmly in his hands. He hit the ball and it went pretty far but not enough for a home run he made it to third base. Maria then grabbed a bat and stepped up to the plate.  
  
"God Maria when are you gonna understand that girls don't play baseball." Billy said to Maria who just scoffed and ignored his comments.  
  
"Go Maria get me home!" Michael yelled. Billy bowled and Maria hit it with such strength it went yards past the outfielders. Maria screamed with joy as she jogged round for a home round. Michael was waiting and hugged Maria.  
  
"So Billy still think girl's can't play?" Maria asked with a grin.  
  
"That's my girl." Michael said proudly.  
  
  
  
Maria and Michael loved the wood's they always camped out about a mile in where the river ran through. It was claming and a place that made you feel great inside. The river was slow; it took its time to run through the woods. Maria swam out and dived under while Michael watched from where he was fishing on a rock. Maria resurfaced and swam to shore.  
  
"Is the water nice?" Michael asked Maria took a seat next to Michael.  
  
"Yeah, so did ya Daddy mind ya staying out?" Maria asked. Michael shrugged.  
  
"He didn't even notice I was gone last night. See life at home is strange Dad is well known and a rich business man while I am the dumb younger son. Tony is the good one, Steven is the bad one and I'm the invisible one." Michael said softly.  
  
"I mean I think I have it lucky. Dad is so proud of Tony and would do anything for him and I couldn't handle Dad being around me all the time. Steven only sees my Dad when he's telling him off for showing him up or stealing a car. And me? Well he don't even acknowledge me at breakfast." Michael added. For once he was opening up to Maria and she was shocked but glad.  
  
"But you have Steven, he loves you." Maria reminded Michael who smiled slightly.  
  
"Yeah I guess, but Steven aint my Dad. Steven gave me a cigarette when I was twelve and he beats up the guys that pick on us and helps me with my homework and we talk about girls and stuff but he isn't my Father." Michael replied giving up on the fishing and throwing his rod to one side.  
  
"What's so great about a dad anyway? I aint never had a father around and I'm okay."  
  
"You got your Momma."  
  
"No I have not, My Mom is okay when she's soba she'll bring me home leftovers from the diner and lend me a dollar before heading to the nearest bar. I have my sister, sure she's nineteen and likes to drink as well but she has raised me and she help's me with my homework and talks about guys with me and let's me listen to her Elvis records with her she's to me what Steven is to you and I'm damn thankful for her and I don't care that Mom aint around coz I got Sally my sister." Maria explained and for once Michael realised he had been pining over his father when he had Steven and Maria and that's all he needed.  
  
"My Dad is never coming back he is long gone, last Momma told me was he was in prison for braking her heart." Maria said half laughing.  
  
"When My Mom left I thought it was me." Michael said.  
  
"Yeah I thought that, I asked Sally if I'd done something wrong. Sally just said Daddy didn't love Mom anymore."  
  
"Steven said that about my Mom. I knew after she'd gone because she'd fallen in love with my father's driver. I just thought she didn't love me." Michael said Maria smiled.  
  
"I think your Mom loved you she just had to make a choice, and she chose true love." Maria said Michael nodded.  
  
"Well we can't dwell on the past we gotta move on." Maria added.  
  
"Can I kiss you?" Michael asked suddenly Maria moved back shocked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look I haven't kissed a girl and you are my best friend so why not?" Michael asked Maria shrugged.  
  
"Okay, but we have to keep it a secret." Maria informed Michael who nodded.  
  
"Like I want everyone to know I kissed a rag doll like you." Michael said with a smile. Maria punched him on the arm just as Michael leant in to place a kiss on her lips. The kiss was short but sweet and left both of them with goose pimples. Nothing was said about the kiss for the rest of that night they simply carried on as usual.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was the eleventh grade Michael had not been kept behind a grade as his father simply wrote a note saying that it wasn't going to happen. Nothing had changed in Cleona Alabama it was still hot, and Maria and Michael were still best friends. It was nineteen sixty-six and times were changing as were Maria and Michael.  
  
"Hay it's my brothers eighteenth birthday party tonight you coming?" Michael asked as they sat in the town's diner sharing an ice cream Sunday.  
  
"I don't know, I mean why is he having a party when your Dad thinks Steven is trouble?" Maria asked confused. Michael laughed through his nose.  
  
"Because my Father would have a party for changing his underwear if he could. It's a chance to show off the house and to show how rich he is." Michael explained.  
  
"I think I'll be out of place." Maria said softly before taking a bite out of the chocolate flake.  
  
"No you will not, I want you to come it will be fun." Michael insisted Maria sighed.  
  
"Fine but I am not wearing a dress." Michael laughed loudly sending the ice cream in his mouth all down his white t-shirt Maria rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  
Maria sat in her room staring in the mirror; she didn't like what she saw. She wanted to but couldn't help think she was ugly. There was a knock at the door then Sally entered; she was heavily pregnant due in three weeks.  
  
"Hay Maria what you doing?" Sally asked. Maria shrugged.  
  
"I gotta go to this party tonight and it's gonna have loads of pretty girls there and I just….."  
  
"Look were gonna make you the prettiest one there." Sally said as she headed to her room bringing back with her, her hair curlers and make up back.  
  
"And I got you that dress last Christmas you can wear that and when I've finished with you Michael will not know what hit him!" Sally said with a grin.  
  
"Hay, I'm not trying to impress Michael." Maria said quickly. Sally nodded.  
  
"Of course not." Sally said as she grinned.  
  
  
  
"Hay man watcha doing?" Steven asked his brother as he walked into Michael's room. Michael stood in front of his mirror waxing his hair back like Stevens.  
  
"Trying to do my hair do you mind?" Michael asked getting annoyed. Steven laughed to himself.  
  
"Use a comb, look why all the stress?" Steven asked picking up one of Michael's comics.  
  
"Man your sixteen and no facial hair yet!" Steven kidded Michael rolled his eyes and finished off his hair.  
  
"Look it's gonna be a good party right? I mean I don't usually go to our parties but are they usually good?" Michael asked Steven shrugged.  
  
"A lot of people you don't know, cheesy music, but the plus side there is loads of free drink and food." Steven replied.  
  
"I don't know if I want to go."  
  
"It's my birthday I want you there man." Steven insisted Michael sighed and pulled his comic from Steven's hand.  
  
"Don't be reading them." Michael said embarrassed.  
  
  
  
"I look stupid!" Maria said staring at herself in the mirror. In fact Maria looked the opposite she looked amazing. Her long golden hair was curled and pinned back half pinned up half hung loose and she had red lipstick on and it made her look a million dollars. The dress was white and it flared out at the waist and she wore white-heeled shoes that were to big for her but Sally had insisted she wear them.  
  
"You look like a film star." Sally gushed.  
  
  
  
"I am so bored!" Michael said as he rushed over to Maria as she entered the party.  
  
"Thank god you are here, wait something is different." Michael said with a frown. Maria felt so stupid she wanted to disappear into a hole.  
  
"You look great, I mean you washed and you got a dress on and make up. Oh god you look different." Michael laughed looking Maria up and down.  
  
"Why don't you just shut your mouth and get me a drink." Maria ordered. Michael smiled and headed over to the drinks table.  
  
"My brothers a little awkward sometimes." Steven said as he appeared next to Maria.  
  
"You look amazing, will you dance with me?" Steven asked Maria who had never been that much of a dancer or had that much to do with guys other than Michael was shocked and flattered.  
  
"I sure will." Maria replied taking Steven's hand. Maria never said no to anything within reason. Michael headed back to where he'd last seen Maria with a couple of drinks in his hand he looked around wondering where the hell Maria had gone off to. Then he saw his best friend and sister hand in hand dancing in the middle of the dance floor.  
  
Michael had never been jealous and it was something he wasn't used to and it ran through him like blood. And then he realised he didn't want Maria but he sure as hell didn't want anyone else to have her especially not Steven who had told Michael a few week's before about how many girls he'd been with and how he'd used them.  
  
"Hay Maria I need to talk with you right now!" Michael said shoving the two glasses of punch in Steven's hands and grabbing Maria.  
  
"Hay I was dancing." Maria yelled as they went outside into the warm night air.  
  
"I don't like you dancing with Steve."  
  
"Why?" Maria asked confused, Michael sat down on the steps.  
  
"I was jealous." Michael admitted.  
  
"We were only dancing, I just don't get why you were jealous?" Maria asked thoughts filled her head wondering if Michael liked her more than a best friend.  
  
"I do not know, maybe because I should be the one dancing with you. And Steven would hurt you he's not the guy for you."  
  
"Oh so what? Huh I mean you expect me to be your best friend and never ever date a guy? Your problem is that you don't want me as a girlfriend but you don't want anyone else to have me!" Maria yelled, Michael got up to face Maria.  
  
"Hell yeah. Why should anyone else have you? I've been there with you for eight years there hasn't been a day that we have not been together and how would you like it if I went off with another girl?" Michael asked Maria stared past Michael.  
  
"I wouldn't because I love you!" Michael froze at these words, he was shocked and amazed.  
  
"I mean I love you but I know we'll never be together, everyone says were destined to marry but you always said no way and I realise now I'm not what you want." Maria said sadly. Michael didn't speak and he headed back inside while Maria ran off down the street in tears.  
  
That night they both cried, Maria cut off all her hair to her shoulders. When Sally asked her why she did it, Maria simply replied 'Because I've lost everything I love and Michael used to love pulling my hair.' Sally didn't understand but let Maria be. Michael cried he had hurt his best friend and lost the one person he couldn't live without.  
  
  
  
A few moths went by before they talked again, Michael started to hang out with a couple of guys they played football and Michael was good at it and Coach Anderson saw this and enlisted him in the school team. And for once Michael's father was interested in Michael as were the girls. Maria on the other hand kept herself to herself.  
  
Maria sat in the lunch hall alone playing with her food.  
  
"Can I sit here?" Michael asked Maria looked up surprised that suddenly out of the blue Michael wanted to know her.  
  
"Yeah if you want." Maria muttered. Michael wore a letterman jacket swapped for the leather one he used to wear.  
  
"I miss you." Michael whispered Maria still stared down at her food.  
  
"You cut your hair, it looks nice." Michael said with a smile.  
  
"I cut it three months ago and you just notice now, and why the sudden urge to want to talk to me?" Maria asked angrily.  
  
"Look you didn't talk to me either. And plus It's the big game tonight and I'm really nervous and I want you to be there." Michael told Maria.  
  
"Why? When you have all the cheerleaders and your football friends?" Maria asked again, she couldn't help be a little jealous.  
  
"I don't really like them, the girls are kind of annoying always worrying about there hair and make-up and the guys just kinda want to get laid at the drive in all the time." Maria couldn't help but laugh at Michael still clueless as ever.  
  
"It seems like forever since we talked." Maria said Michael nodded in agreement.  
  
"But I can't be a part of your life, I am leaving it's nearly summer vacation and I got plans. I am going to leave next week and I don't know if I am coming back." Maria said Michael frowned.  
  
"What? No don't leave I mean I need you to stay the only thing that keeps me going is that I'll see you around school. And I'm sorry about the night of the party. The past months I have realised what you mean to me."  
  
"Michael please, you have all these new friends and there is no room for me so I am leaving and nothing can change that." Maria said before getting up and leaving the lunch hall.  
  
Michael sat for a while trying to think of a way to make Maria stay and he could only think of one but it would be a lie but he was willing to take the risk to make her stay.  
  
  
  
Michael came to Maria's house. The front yard hadn't been mown in months and the gate was hanging of its hinges and the house needed a good paint. It was exactly how it was when Michael first visited when he was nine. Michael knocked on the door and waited for a response. The door opened and Maria's Mom stood there with a bottle of Jack's in her hand.  
  
"Oh hay is Maria here?" Michael asked.  
  
"Michael honey, yeah she's in the back yard." Vivian said before staggering back into the den. Michael walked around to the back yard and saw Maria sitting up the tree where they had both sat years before.  
  
"Hay I'm coming up!" Michael yelled climbing up the tree Maria rolled her eyes and made way for him.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to tell you that I want you to leave." Michael said Maria scoffed.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean I think you should spread your wings and explore what's out there."  
  
"Okay, Thanks bye." Maria said Michael smiled.  
  
"Look I want the best for you and I want what makes you happy." Michael replied jumping down from the tree.  
  
"I love you as a best friend and only want what makes you happy and I want to support you through your decisions." Michael said before heading home. Maria was shocked Michael was acting grown up and mature and she felt guilty, Michael wanted to support her while she hadn't wanted to be there for the big game. And Maria new she couldn't leave the dork alone he did need her and vice versa.  
  
  
  
Maria took a seat on the bleachers; she had gotten there early to get a seat at the front. Michael was coming out onto the field and Maria felt excited and nervous for her best friend. Michael looked in the crowd for Maria hoping what he'd said had worked and it had he saw her sitting alone third row back.  
  
"Oh Michael you got a little fan, pity she's trash." Kristin the head cheerleader said Michael could feel the anger build inside him.  
  
"Get lost!" Michael yelled, the coach watched as Michael ran over to Maria.  
  
"Glad you came!" Michael said with a smile.  
  
"So am I!" Maria said.  
  
"Michael get your butt over here!" Coach Anderson yelled, Michael frowned and headed over to the coach.  
  
"That girl is a known trouble maker and me being the coach I say you can't see her." Michael shook his head in disbelief and threw his helmet down.  
  
"She is the best friend I ever had and I am not going to stop seeing her." Michael stood up for himself and Maria. Suddenly Michael felt out of breath and he fell to the ground gasping for air. Maria saw what was happening and ran over to Michael's side.  
  
"What's wrong?" Coach Anderson was shaking Michael.  
  
"Stop it, Michael are you okay?" Maria asked Michael couldn't reply he simply lay on the muddy ground.  
  
  
  
"I thought you were dying!" Maria said stroking Michael's hair as he lay in bed, it was the morning after Michael's game and Michael was okay he'd had a panic attack. Maria was at his side like she always had been when he was sick.  
  
"Do you recall when you first got your period?" Michael asked Maria rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, You treated me like I was dying. You carried my books to school, carried my tray at lunch made sure I was okay and jumped when I said jump, it got so annoying. You know you are still like that every month." Maria replied with a grin.  
  
"Yeah and you are being like that with me right now." Michael said trying to get across that he didn't want to be fussed over.  
  
"Yeah but you are sick and exhausted, I am just simply going through a natural process when I have my monthlies but you are not now shut up." Maria ordered handing Michael a drink of water.  
  
  
  
Another year past and Maria and Michael went back to their old ways, Michael continued the football but kept Maria close. Maria worked hard with her schoolwork and won a scholarship to Boston College studying art. While Michael's father gave Michael the money to attend Carolina state and play football there which was his dream.  
  
"Well I guess its goodbye." Michael said sadly as he stood at the bus station with Maria who now just about to turn eighteen still wore jeans with holes in and her now short hair loose and an old shirt, Michael didn't care he loved her as a friend and if she'd been standing there in a sac he still wouldn't have cared.  
  
"Ya'll better keep in touch." Maria insisted Michael smiled and hugged Maria tightly.  
  
"I will I'll see you soon." Michael said heading to the bus.  
  
"I do still love you, and if you ever need me just let me know and I'll be there like that." Maria told Michael who put his bag down and headed back to Maria.  
  
"Thank you, and if you need me even just to punch when you get mad around that time of the month you can." Michael laughed.  
  
"I love you to but-"  
  
"Shhhh!" Maria instructed before kissing Michael gently on the cheek.  
  
"Take care." Maria said before walking away.  
  
"Hay you know I will be okay!" Michael yelled after Maria. Maria turned around and waved.  
  
"I will be able to cope without you, because I know you think I won't." Michael yelled to Maria who was grinning at him.  
  
"I'm sure you won't." Maria whispered to herself as she looked at Michael.  
  
Maria headed to College a couple of days later, life was different away from Cleona and both of them realised that straight away but things change as do people.  
  
  
  
Maria was twenty when she first visited New York City she wanted to take in the art museums; she would be in her senior year at college after the summer. She was a changed woman since her childhood days in Cleona, College had changed her not much but she wasn't a girl anymore see was an attractive woman with dreams.  
  
"Maria New York is the city to be in! I think I might move here after college." Lucy told Maria. Lucy was Maria's roommate from college and her only female friend. Lucy was a girlie girl and loved dresses and loved being friends with Maria as she could dress her up in dresses and plus Maria liked having a girl friend.  
  
"I want to live in California in the sun right on the beach!" Maria replied with a smile. Maria wanted to live in the sun away from Alabama. She tried so hard to loose her southern accent but she couldn't she didn't want to ever have to go to Cleona or even hear of that place again.  
  
"Well whatever happens I am going to Marry John Lennon." Lucy insisted as they walked into their hotel after a busy day of site seeing around NY.  
  
"Maria?" A voice yelled across the reception area Maria looked across and saw a familiar face.  
  
"Steven?" Maria said puzzled yet happily surprised. Maria waited as Steven walked over to her and Lucy. Steven hadn't changed, yeah he was older and taller but he still had the look that all the girls fell for.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Steven asked pulling Maria into a hug.  
  
"Just on Vacation, what about you huh? When I left Cleona you were planning to move to Texas?" Steven shrugged.  
  
"The bright lights of New York beckoned me! I am here on my honeymoon actually." Steven admitted Maria's jaw opened in shock.  
  
"Oh my god! Congratulations, where's your wife?" Maria asked looking around for a female.  
  
"She's getting ready in our room. Wow you have changed so much! I mean not personality wise, yeah you a mature but I mean look at you in a dress without moanin and bitchin. And the hair it's nice." Steven said Maria felt her face turning bright red.  
  
"Thank you. Um this is my friend Lucy, Lucy this is Steven a friend for back home." Maria said introducing the pair.  
  
"Hay!" They both said in unison. Maria was flattered she tucked a strand of her blonde bobed hair behind her ear.  
  
"Well I want to invite you both to dinner tonight." Steven insisted.  
  
"Um okay sure thank you. How is Michael?" Maria asked the question she'd wanted to ask since she first saw Steven.  
  
"Well you can ask him yourself he is in New York too. He'll be having dinner with us tonight." Steven smiled before heading up-stairs. Maria stood shocked it had been three year since they had seen each other. Sure they wrote but they stopped the year before.  
  
"Is Michael that guy you used to go on about, the one you are so in love with?" Lucy asked linking arms with Maria.  
  
"Yeah god what do I do?" Maria asked.  
  
"Babe there is only one thing you can do, knock him dead."  
  
  
  
"Maria this is my wife Kate, Kate an old friend Maria and this is Lucy Maria's friend." Steven said as Maria and Lucy walked into Dinner in the hotel restaurant.  
  
"Hello nice to meet you both." Kate said shaking Maria then Lucy's hand. Maria smiled Kate was amazingly pretty. She looked like a model straight out of a Paris catwalk. Maria sighed as there was no sign of Michael but sadness also ran through her, as she did want to see Michael.  
  
"So where is Michael?" Lucy asked taking a seat. Maria kicked Lucy under the table. Lucy flinched and Maria shoot her an evil look.  
  
"He'll be here!" Steven assured Maria with a smile.  
  
"Hay sorry I am late, this guy on the sub way was like-" Michael stopped he was taken back by Maria who sat there with a blank face.  
  
"Maria! What the hell are you doing here?" Michael asked he was so shocked he took a seat next to Maria he couldn't take his eyes of her she was really there and Michael couldn't register it in his head.  
  
"Well it's such a small world I am here on Vacation and bumped into Steven this morning. God you look different." Maria said with a frown as she studied Michael's face.  
  
"Maria god you know how to be nice." Lucy asked. Michael took Maria's hand.  
  
"Come on were gonna talk." Michael said dragging Maria from the table.  
  
  
  
"No contact in three years and I really missed you." Michael said as they sat in Michael's hotel room.  
  
"I missed you too, what's up? Because there is something wrong!" Maria said. No matter what they knew each other to well and Maria could sense something was wrong with her best friend.  
  
"Maria I am just shocked you are here that's all." Michael insisted. Maria threw Michael a sideways look.  
  
"Alright fine, I am sorry I treated you meanly when we were back in Cleona."  
  
"Michael, you were not mean to me." Maria said confused.  
  
"I mean, you wanted to be with me and I made the biggest mistake in my life by saying no." Michael admitted Maria simply smiled.  
  
"It's okay. We have both moved on and anyway were still kindred spirits right?" Maria asked with a smile.  
  
"Damn right sugar!" Michael replied.  
  
"What are you doing in New York anyway?" Maria asked moving away from Michael before the urge to kiss him overcame her.  
  
"I am living here! I quit college it wasn't my thing." Michael said. Michael knew Maria would be disappointed in him and he hated her looking at him the way she was now.  
  
"Well why did you quit ass?" Maria asked not looking at him, as she knew he'd know she was disappointed.  
  
"Coz it wasn't my kinda place. I work up here in the hotel as a waiter." Michael said Maria shook her head.  
  
"I should be here and you should be out there making something of your self."  
  
  
  
Maria lay in her hotel room on the hard bed; Lucy was already asleep while Maria couldn't. Michael occupied her thoughts. She knew he was under the same roof and it bugged her. Maria only wanted one thing and that was to lie next to him like they did as kids. Maria then decided to take a positive step and go to Michael's room. Maria knocked lightly on the door and a sleepy Michael opened.  
  
"Maria! I am glad you came here." Michael said letting her enter his room before shutting the door after her.  
  
"Look I thought if we met up again it would have been strange and weird but it isn't it feel's like home! I still love you." Maria admitted to Michael who pulled on a shirt. Maria stared at the clueless Michael for a moment. He was still the innocent get dumb guy who had no clue Maria didn't think that in a mean way it was just Michael. His hair that was usually slicked back was messy form where he'd been trying to sleep and he was in his boxer shorts.  
  
"I am going to kiss you." Maria said before placing her hands around his neck and pulling him in for a long passionate kiss. It was slow yet powerful. Michael was stunned at first but then let himself relax moving his hands around her waist. Maria then pulled back.  
  
"I felt the same as I did when we were thirteen." Michael whispered before Maria kissed him again, Michael pulled off Maria's rope and never before had he felt her body like he was now. It was a night that changed their feelings and shaped the rest of their lives.  
  
  
  
Michael watched Maria sleep that morning he had never felt so happy in his life. Maria was all he wanted and he realised that now. Maria awoke and smiled, as Michael's face was the first thing in view.  
  
"Wow last night was-"  
  
"Amazing, Maria I love you to and I know you have waited a long time for that but I have said it! So please kiss me again." Michael said Maria laughed and placed a soft kiss on Michael's lips.  
  
"Where do we go from here?" Maria asked Michael shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, but I know wherever we are going we'll be together." Michael replied.  
  
"Hell yeah." Maria added.  
  
  
  
Maria and Michael moved to Boston, Michael got work as a gardener around the college grounds, Michael enjoyed his job and plus he could see Maria everyday. It was nineteen seventy-one and Maria's final year at college. They lived in a small trailer off campus. Maria went to rally's and protested against war while Michael worked and loved Maria.  
  
"I hate that stupid guy Warren Casey, he thinks he's all that because he went to Vietnam!" Maria said as she and Michael ate lunch on the ground of the college.  
  
"What he do?" Michael asked.  
  
"Michael! I want to kick his ass he called me a southern belle and said I know nothing." Maria moaned.  
  
"Are you disappointed coz I didn't go in the army?" Michael asked Maria shook her head.  
  
"No way, I am glad you suffer panic attacks!" Maria said then realised what she's said.  
  
"I mean, I don't but I am glad you didn't go to the army. I would have missed you and you could have got killed. Anyway I have to go I have a class in five. Love you!" Maria said kissing Michael on the cheek.  
  
"Yeah love ya to." Michael said before watching Maria run away to class.  
  
  
  
That was the last time Michael and Maria saw each other, they had been with each other for twelve years and that evening while Maria was on her way home excited to see the guy she loved she was hit by a car and died almost instantly. A new cop fresh in the force headed over to Michael and Maria's trailer.  
  
"I am sorry to tell you that your girlfriend was killed a half hour ago in a traffic accident." The cop told Michael he was blunt and Michael laughed at first. I mean Maria dead no that weren't possible, but it was. Michael sat alone for an hour just staring into space expecting the door to open and Maria to walk in with a huge grin and tell him she loved him. She never did come and Michael cried. He fell to the floor of his trailer and just cried. How can Maria have been taken away from Michael when they were finally getting their lives together and Michael had realised he did love Maria as much as she loved him. Michael went to the hospital to identify Maria. Michael took one look at his dead girlfriend and turned away. He vomited and lay in his own sick next to the bed where Maria lay dead. Maria taught Michael many things how to love, and there are loving and giving people in this world. Maria was everything to Michael and life without her seemed bleak and dark. Michael went back to Cleona. Life in Cleona was different, neither Michael nor Maria had been there since they were eighteen. Maria's old house was torn down and in place was a newly build home where the grass was cut and the gate closed and opened with ease. Michael's father still the pillar of community still lived in the large white house on the good side of town. The town was busier yet seemed a lot smaller to Michael maybe because he'd seen the big city. Maria and Michael had both gotten away from Cleona Alabama.  
  
Michael sat on the dock where he'd first met Maria skimming stones. Michael then pulled out the erne, which carried Maria's ashes.  
  
"So here we are, where you first annoyed the hell out of me." Michael said. Michael wanted to scatter Maria's ashes here because it was the place he knew Maria loved in Cleona. Michael sighed and looked across the creek.  
  
"I love you, I know wherever you are you love me. I will see you soon doll." Michael said as tears fell down his cheeks. Michael stood up and took the ashes in his hands and let the wind carry Maria away. Michael looked across the creek to see two kid's playing around on bikes. There was a girl and boy. Michael smiled as the tears still came.  
  
"Every guy should have a girl!" Michael whispered before taking one last look around before heading off to start his life without Maria but he knew he had to and he was going to. He was still in unimaginable pain and his heart ached but something was pushing him along telling him to not dwell, and it was Maria and Michael always listened to her. 


End file.
